


Oh, well then.

by Tobsana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grammer issues, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hanamatsu - Freeform, kiyoko be watching, matsuhana - Freeform, something small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobsana/pseuds/Tobsana
Summary: Kiyoko was always the one to be perceptive over everything that passes by her. Always noticing the small quirks and fidgets of her team, always able to see things others don't. She wouldn't call it a talent, she just liked to be aware of things.





	

Kiyoko doesn’t understand how or why Takeda thinks Aoba Johsai was in good shape, as she turns her head to watch the group fight and argue with one another. Number four was literally lifted from the ground to prevent any injury towards their captain. His limbs outstretch to reach for their captain, even when Oikawa already on the other side of the court picking up volleyballs.

Number twelve does eventually let the smaller male down, following their captain like a puppy ready to chase a ball. A few other members, two and three were nowhere to be seen even when they were there just a few minutes ago.

Their other setter, number six, was tossing the ball up for a few other starting members, they were doing just fine except number thirteen who seemed bored, tired and wanting to go home for the day. They did not at look excited or nervous for the match coming up like her own team, with Hinata gone to the toilet again and Asahi looking around anxiously.

If anyone was truly calm it would have to be Kageyama, he tested the weight of the ball when he hops the ball at the tip of his fingers. His blue eyes, just like hers is unfazed with the upcoming match just like Aoba Johsai’s own.

Nishinoya was too excited, impatient for the game to start and Sugawara and Daichi seemed too serious, but for as long as Kiyoko had known them, she knows for a fact that they were scared for this game. Of course they had no reason to be, they have worked hard in the weeks before this match.

Her own blue eyes go back to Kageyama who throws the ball in the air but doesn’t bother to chase after it. The ball comes back down; Kageyama catches the ball easily, nothing in his facial expression can help Kiyoko understand what he was feeling.

She doesn’t dwell too much thought into it though, looking back to the entrance of the court. She knew once Hinata walked back in, Kageyama would start showing his emotions. She smiles softly at the thought, wondering how adorable the first years were.

Thinking of the first years her eyes dart to the end of their court, watching Yamaguchi chase after a runaway ball, his eyes filled with fear until he actually catches it, safe in his arms he returns to his spot, looking upward to see the net.

“Have you noticed how Kageyama glances over to the other team?”

Kiyoko doesn’t jump from the newcomer’s voice; she doesn’t bother to look behind her either, already recognizing which member of Karasuno was talking to her. Although she was surprised with the fact that Tsukishima was talking to her in the first place, no less about Kageyama.

He doesn’t say anything else after, so Kiyoko takes it as cue to reply, she tells him honestly that she has not noticed at all about Kageyama’s glances. Tsukishima doesn’t say anything else after, he simply nods his head curtly before turning back towards his upperclassmen as they scream about getting pumped for the game.

He knows they are going to put him to work, but it was so that no one will accuse him for practicing on his own consent. Kiyoko offers a smile as he leaves, heading towards trouble of the two second years. She turns her eyes back to Kageyama though, wondering what the taller male had meant.

Kageyama didn’t at all ask for anyone to spike his balls, everyone was usually practicing their serves or receives, and if they were asking for a ball to spike, Sugawara was ready to help.

In that second, Kiyoko catches Kageyama looks over at the other team, who were laughing and calling each other out for their stupidity. Number four was smiling encouragingly as he pat number seven’s shoulder softly, she can tell that he was telling the libero a few inspiring words, because the libero was smiling with determination in his eyes.

Then, the bored one decided to sit on the court, ignoring the yells of their coach on the bench looking over positions and strategies only a second ago. The bored one, number thirteen doesn’t at all look threaten from their couches yells, looking at their captain for reassurance.

The captain indeed does go to the coach, and whatever he says gets him to calm down from yelling at the dark parted hair male. The advisor sits on the bench, arms crossed and a large smile on his face as he tells the coach a few reassuring words as well.

Kiyoko couldn’t help smiling though, even at the other team. All of them knew exactly what was needed with just one glance; all of them had an idea of their member’s wants and needs, and all of them made sure they were met.

Looking at her own team, she knows they have their own system that works for them, but there were still a few things the group needs to work with in order to be as synced as Aoba Johsai’s team.

At that moment two large bodies enter the gym, and it catches Kiyoko’s attention because the jerseys they wear. It was two members of Aoba Johsai’s team that was entering the gym, sporting large smiles on their faces as they pass Kiyoko towards their team.

Kiyoko watches their numbers on their backs wondering where the two and went off to, but of course it would be useless information on her end, so she goes back to work with her clipboard in her hand. When she looks down on the paper that had the names of Aoba Johsai’s starters, she compares them each with their number.

Oikawa Tooru is the first name, the number one marked on his back and on the paper next to his name. Everyone on the court knew his name, knew his skills on the court so there was no real reason to examine him properly, the next number on the list is number two, Matsukawa Issei. Looking up from her board she spies gently at the tall pale male with the jersey number two on.

His hair a light brown, bright to even be a bit pink, and a smile looked completely contagious. It was the first two things she catches on Matsukawa, his hands as well were lodged inside his shorts for some odd reason as he talks to number four.

Looking down again to continue to memorize the names of the opposite team she spots a kneepad on the ground, singular and alone. She bends down to grab the protector and looks up at Aoba Johsai’s team.

It had to be one of the two males that had passed her, since it definitely wasn’t there when they did. At first Kiyoko thinks it was a way for one of the two to come back and flirt with her, but the two males seem oblivious to the fact they were missing one.

Both didn’t have either kneepad on, holding them in their hands tightly. She wonders if she should go over there and ask the two if they had lost one, but even though Kiyoko hated to be flirted with, talking to strangers on her own record was hard, especially with the fact that maybe one of them didn’t lose a kneepad and think she went to find an excuse to talk to them.

So she waits patiently until one of them do figure out they are missing one. As whom she knows as Matsukawa, bends down to put on his kneepads. Both of them are secured in his hand, which admittedly means the one wearing number three is missing one.

Looking back at her clipboard too look for the name of number three, she grips the kneepad tighter in her hand as he puts the board down. Taking in a deep breath after looking at Tanaka and Nishinoya who was busying themselves with Tsukishima, she heads towards Aoba Johsai’s team.

With the grip on the kneepad clutched to her chest, she calls out to the male with the thick eyebrows, “Hanamaki-san!” her quiet gentle voice was a change of pace with the loud shouts of males coming from different directions.

Hanamaki does indeed peak up, but Kiyoko heads towards the dark haired male who gives her a questioning gaze. “Hanamaki-san,” she repeats again as he looks up at the tall male, towering over her, his eyes widens as he realizes that girl was talking to him.

“I think you’ve dropped your kneepad.” She pulls the pad away from her and towards Matsukawa who looks at her for a few seconds, a confused stare shooting in her direction. Soon, he catches himself and looks at his left hand that only carried one kneepad. Looking down at Karasuno’s manger he simply replies back with an

“Oh,” he reaches out for pad, “Uh, thank you.” He takes the pad and his eyes glance over at the pink-haired male. Kiyoko nods her head, already having her job done she turns around to go back to her side of the court. No one stops her, or even goes as far as correcting her for the names.

Number four doesn’t bother looking at her as he heads for Matsukawa, asking the large male “Why did she call you Hanamaki?”

Matsukawa shrugs his shoulders, as Oikawa swings an arm around Hanamaki’s shoulder, “Yeah Makki-chan, why did she call Mattsun Hanamaki?”

Kiyoko hears it all, but doesn’t look back to question any of them. She understands the nicknames quickly, already figuring it out that she got the two mixed up, her checks heat up in embarrassment and she really doesn’t want to go further into the embarrassment to explain why she labeled them as such.

As she gets back to the bench, she notices that only Kageyama has watched her the entire time. She blushes at the setters gaze, but quickly dismisses it, knowing that Kageyama isn’t one for gossip and telling everyone about her little conversation with the other team.

Throughout the entire game she didn’t think back to it, forgetting about it entirely. Especially when Karasuno loses in the third set. It was a disappointing defeat, but with Takeda’s encouraging words she knows that some hope has reached their hearts for the prelims.

Going home after the big meal Ukai provides them; she heads home and closes the door to her room. Dropping herself face first, she groans with heartache that her team was not able to reach the next level in the game.

Thinking back to all the events in the day she recalls the small interaction of Aoba Johsai’s team. The way she mistakes Matsukawa and Hanamaki, but only because of their jersey change that made her mix the two up.

But thinking about it now, makes her wonder on why the information on her board was wrong, it rarely ever was. She sits up right, pulling herself away from the bed as she thinks about it more, she doesn’t know why she was being completely consumed with all of this but she was, pulling her laptop of her desk that was next to her bed, she turns the device on.

There was some information about Seijou in Miyagi’s sport website, going to it quickly, she quickly finds out that her information was indeed correct. Clicking on the new article that was posted of Aoba Johsai’s win, she sees the pictures that were taken before the game. All of Aoba Johsai’s team lined up with serious expressions for the photo.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki both had their respective jerseys, so why in the world were they wearing each other’s jerseys? It just didn’t make sense, that is until Kiyoko remembers the two were absent at the beginning of practice, and they dashed in together in the court.

Both with their jerseys swapped, and not only that but Hanamaki had his hands in his shorts for a while before he began to stretch and practice as well.

With all that information in her head, she could only come to one conclusion. The light from her laptop brightens up her face, making a small blush spread through her cheeks visible. She covers her mouth with her right hand, blinking owlishly, “Oh.” coughing in to her hand, she composes herself, "well then."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be Hanamaki and Kiyoko fic, but then..I don't know what happened.


End file.
